Kids World's Adventures of The Wiggles Movie
"Kids World's Adventures of The Wiggles Movie" (released as "Kids World's Adventures of Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie" in North America and the United Kingdom) was The Wiggles' feature film. Produced by Gladusaurus Productions and distributed by 20th Century Fox, it was released in Australian cinemas on December 18, 1997. It's soundtrack was released two months prior on October 20, 1997 Synopsis In the movie, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a amateur magician Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Prologue The Wiggles greet everyone and tells the audience that they're about to watch the "The Wiggles Movie.". They say that you might see the Wiggly Friends and a new character known as Wally the Great who is a magician. Anthony's hand then starts to hurt after Jeff clicks a slate. He then looks embarrassed after Greg and Murray look at him. This introduction is only available on the VHS release. Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is the amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with the rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burridge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 The Wiggles are performing at a school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had the accident with Anthony after she blow the whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watches from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase (Instrumental), Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in the Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then, they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 4 Since they have no luck find Dorothy, they go to Wiggle house where they ace a test given to them by the talk Door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud in she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs # Hey There Wally # Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Quack Quack # Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea # Boom Boom # Mrs. Bingle's Theme # Tap Wags # Ballerina, Ballerina # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) # Romp Bomp A Stomp # I'm a Cow # Nya Nya Nya # Wally's Dream Music # Let's Have A Party # Wiggly Medley Cast * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Wally the Great: Tony Harvey * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Leeanne Ashley * Dorothy's Voice: Carolyn Ferrie * Mrs. Bingle: Joanne Samuel * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus: Donna Halloran * Wags the Dog: Paul Paddick, Paul Field (Circus Scene) * Shirley Shawn the Unicorn: Emma Watkins * Magic Club President: Norry Constantian * Roland the Remarkable: Dale Burridge * Little Girl with Glasses: Meaghan Woodhouse * Jimbo the Juggler: Mic Conway * Postman: Mic Conway * Policeman: Leanne Halloran * Life-Saver: Paul Paddick * Rose Robber: Paul Paddick * Young Murray: Daniel Lack * Young Jeff: Eddy Jong * Young Anthony: Justin Woodhouse * Young Greg: Lachlan McCarthy * Wagettes: Lachlan McCarthy, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran * Ballerina: Holly McGlinchy * Male Dancer: Cameron Lewis * Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor): Roger Lemke * Ice Cream Boy: Luke Field * Gelati Vendor: Luigi De Luca * Dancing Magicians: Leanne Halloran, Donna Halloran, Edward Rooke * Young Boy Pirate: Blake Bowden Pirates * Donna Halloran * Cameron Lewis * Craig Henderson * Reem Hanwell * Alissa Russo * Elyssa Dawson * Cie Jai Legget * Kristen Knox * Michelle Drady * Rhiannah Kitching * Sarah Bowden Mrs Bingle's Students * Clare Field * Amy Dunbar * Emma Ryan * Bradley Benson * Jessica Halloran * Sophie Hendrix * Madeleine Hurley * Caitlin Mollica * Sian Ryan * Shanna Curry * Anthony Silvestrini * Cassandra Halloran Puppeteers * Gavin Sainsbury * Edward Rooke * Sheryl Talmage * Melissa King * David Anthony * Matthew McCoy Locations * The Magic Club * Mrs. Bingle's School * Dorothy's Garden * Henry's Place * Wags World * Wiggle Town * Brrrrrr Street * The S.S Feathersword * Wiggle house * Circus Tent Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:The Wiggles